


We Wish You A Panty Christmas

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Present Sex, Threesomes, double stuffing, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel notices that it is Christmas Eve and he does not have a present for the both of his hunters.  He immediately heads to a store that specializes in the type of gift that he would like to give them.  </p><p>Turns out Dean and Sam have something that they want to give him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Wish You A Panty Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).



> Written for the Dicklings Secret Santa Exchange!

 

 

Castiel squinted at the calendar as he followed Dean and Sam down the corridor.  He stopped and tilted his head.  December 24th.  It was Christmas Eve.  He turned to announce this to Dean and Sam and found them several steps further.  

 

He paused and considered his options.  He would need to research on what would be appropriate gifts for the both of them.  There were several different options which he had seen advertised on the television.  

 

“Cas, did you catch anything weird...Cas?” Dean asked, looking around.  

 

Castiel looked up and strode towards Dean.  “I need to investigate further, Dean.  I will be back soon.”  

 

Dean blinked in surprise and turned to Sam.  “What the hell got into him?”  

 

Sam shrugged.  “No idea.  Let’s head back to the hotel.  I’ve got eggnog and it’s Christmas Eve.  I’m sure Cas’ll be back in time to celebrate.”  

 

Dean huffed and pushed his fingers through his hair.  “He’d better be back.  I swear, if he gets tied up with angel business-”

 

“I’m sure he won’t,” Sam said, reaching down and giving Dean’s ass a quick squeeze.  “He wouldn’t want to miss out afterall, and you told him we’re celebrating tonight, right?”  

 

Dean paused and looked at Sam.  “I thought that you were going to tell him.”  

 

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes.  “Dean!  What if he doesn’t come back tonight?”  He glared a little bit when Dean shrugged and didn't offer a response.

 

“We’ll call him, he’ll come back,” Sam said, leaning in to kiss Dean on the neck.  “Maybe I'll even give him a show.”  

 

Dean chuckled and followed Sam to the Impala.  “Dinner and a show?  Sounds about perfect.”  

 

~!~

 

Castiel studied the outfit in front of him and tilted his head to the side.  

 

“Are you looking for something in particular?  Something for yourself?  Your girlfriend?”  

 

Castiel turned to the young woman standing beside him.  “I’m looking at lingerie.”  

 

“Yes, I can see that, but you also look completely lost,” she said, raising an eyebrow at him.  “So, how about answering my question.  Something for you?  Girlfriend?  Boyfriend?”  

 

What were Dean and Sam?  Boyfriends seemed like a terribly insufficient term.  He scowled and looked at the lingerie in front of him.  “They are something.  I would like to surprise them with something.”  

 

She raised an eyebrow.  “Them?  Well, good for you.  So you’re looking for something to surprise both of them with?”  

 

Castiel nodded.  That sounded like a good plan.  “Yes, that is what I would like to do.”  

 

“Well,” she said, reaching out for a particular pair.  “If you aren’t against these, I would recommend this and this.  They go together.”  

 

Castiel studied the garments that she had handed to him and nodded again.  “Yes, these will do.  Thank you.  I would like to purchase them now.”  

 

“Absolutely.  I’m sure they’re going to love it.”  

 

Castiel trailed his fingers over the soft, silky fabric.  “Yes.  I believe that they will.”  

 

~!~

 

Sam pushed his fingers through his hair and looked at Dean, who was stubbornly leaving  _ another _ message for Castiel.  “Dammit, where the hell did he go?” 

 

Dean huffed.  “No idea, but hell if I’m giving him a Christmas present after this,” he grumbled, walking into the room.  He stared and froze.  

 

“Dean?” Sam asked, growling when Dean suddenly stopped and made him run into his back. “What the fuck Dean?”  

 

Dean immediately stepped into the room.  “Sam, step in and shut the door,” he ordered.  

 

Sam frowned and followed Dean in and shut the door, turning around to yell at him when he caught sight of the bed.  “ _ Oh. _ ” 

 

“Yeah,” Dean whispered, dropping his bag and shrugging his jacket off his shoulders.  “So, Cas?  Is this our Christmas present?”  

 

“Yes, Dean, Sam.”  

 

Sam licked his lips and shrugged his jacket and his boots off.  His socks followed immediately after and he started to unbutton his shirt.  “Cas, where, where did you get-”  

 

“Lingerie?  Well, there is a store at a nearby mall that-”

 

“Cas, shut up,” Dean said, unbuckling his jeans before letting them fall to the ground.  “Jesus, I can’t believe you did this for us.”  

 

Castiel looked down at the black satin panties edged in blue lace and cleared his throat.  He rubbed his thighs together, glad that the store clerk had also picked up the black stockings tipped in blue lace.  “I thought you would enjoy them based on the pair that you own, Dean.”  

 

Sam turned to Dean and raised an eyebrow at him.  “You own a pair of panties?”  

 

“He owns several.”  

 

Sam pointed a finger at Dean.  “We’re going to explore that little kink of yours after we let Cas give us his Christmas present.”  

 

Castiel spread his legs and cleared his throat.  “I believe it’s customary for me to say that your gift is to allow you to do whatever you wish.”  

 

“You know,” Sam said, looking over at Dean.  “I think this might be a perfect opportunity to test what we were talking about before.”  

 

Dean paused in taking off his boxers and then smirked at Sam.  “Oh yes, I think this is going to be absolutely perfect.”  

 

Castiel sat up on his elbows and raised his eyebrows.  “You have plans for me?”  

 

Sam stripped off the last of his clothing and climbed onto the bed.  “We have something that we would very much like to do to you.”  He leaned in and nuzzled the bulge in the panties that was starting to grow steadily harder.  

 

“Oh?” Castiel whispered, spreading his legs wider for Sam.  

 

Sam hummed and looked at Dean, stretching out beside Castiel.  He leaned in and brushed his lips over Castiel’s ear.  “You know how much you like the both of us inside you, separately?”  

 

Dean grinned up at Sam and reached out, trailing his fingers up Cas’ thighs.  “Well, we thought that you might like to have both of us at once.  What do you think about that?” he whispered, leaning down to press a kiss and then suck a mark into that pale thigh.  

 

“Yes,” Castiel demanded, his voice gruff.  “I want that, want you both.”  

 

“Mmmm,” Dean said, pressing a kiss to the erection straining the panties.  “There are so many things that I want.  Want to do to both of you.”  

 

Sam laughed.  “Well, then it’s a damn good thing that we have all of Christmas to figure out exactly what we want to do and how.  But first?”  

 

Castiel smiled and turned to kiss Sam, soft and gentle.  “But first, I want you both inside me.”  

 

Dean gave a wicked smirk and got up from the bed to go grab the lube out of his bag.  “Well, then I think that you should leave those on while we do exactly that.  What do you think?” 

 

Castiel gasped and shivered as Dean climbed back onto the bed and on top of him.  “Yes, yes, please, Dean, Sam.”  

 

Sam chuckled and pressed another kiss to Castiel’s ear.  “Don’t worry.  We’ll give you exactly what you want.  Do you want us to prep you?” 

 

“Lubricant only.  I want to feel you both,” Castiel demanded.  

 

Dean squirted some of the lubricant into his hand and then tossed the bottle at Sam before climbing onto the bed.  “So you need to straddle Sam first.  Back facing him.  Get him in first.”  

 

Castiel moved eagerly, straddling Sam’s hips.  He jolted when Dean grabbed the hem of the panties and tugged them down over the swell of his ass.  He looked up to Dean and then melted into the hunter when Dean kissed him.  

 

Sam leaned up and kissed Castiel’s shoulder.  “We love our Christmas present Cas.”  

 

“I love you both,” Castiel answered, twisting around to look at Sam, shifting so his knees were on either side of Sam’s hips before lifting himself up.  

 

Dean reached out and gave Sam’s dick a couple of strokes, watching the way his brother immediately bucked into the touch.  “God, fuck, I’m going to love watching you take him.”  

 

“These panties feel…” Castiel trailed off, his hips bucking a little as he sank down on Sam’s cock.  “They feel _good_ , like a tease.”  

 

“I know,” Sam whispered, groaning and shivering as Castiel sank down, too tight and too hot, and if Cas were a human he’d be worried about hurting him.  But instead, Castiel was moaning, his body arching as Sam sank all of the way in.  “ _Fuck_ , you’re gorgeous.”  

 

“I’ll say,” Dean echoed, shifting so he could lean down and kiss Sam, pressing him tighter to the bed, pulling back with bruised lips and dark eyes.  “ _Fuck_.”  

 

“Yes, if you’d stop staring and get moving,” Sam said, giving a slow rock into Cas, watching him keen.  

 

“Dean, please,” Castiel said, his voice gruff and harsh.  “Want you too,” he whispered.  

 

Dean laughed and straddled Sam’s legs.  “All right, well, since you’re still wearing that.  We’ve got to get a little interesting.”  He reached down and tugged at the panties and teased a finger along where Sam was sliding easily in and out of him.  “Fuck, you two are beautiful like this.”  

 

“Dean,” Castiel moaned.  “I want you, want you both.”  He rocked slowly back into the next thrust from Sam, working him slowly deeper.  “I want to take you both.” 

 

“We’re the ones taking you, Cas,” Dean whispered, getting himself situated.  “Now keep breathing through it.”  

 

Sam shuddered and struggled to hold himself still as Dean started to press in, watching as Cas rocked into every small motion, desperate for more.  “Fuck, Cas, sit still!”  

 

“Can’t help it,” Castiel panted, his hips rocking down.  “Want it, come on Dean, please.”  

 

Dean laughed, leaning up and kissing Cas gently.  “Careful.”  

 

“May I remind you,” Cas said, spreading his legs a little wider, “that I am an  _ Angel _ , and you cannot hurt me!” he growled, slamming his hips down and taking Dean in all of the way, gasping, his eyes flying wide.  “ _ Oh! _ ” 

 

Sam gasped and reached out to grab Cas’ hips, holding him still.  “Jesus, fuck, you might not be human, but we _are_ , give us a second,” he managed.  

 

Dean grunted and looked up at Cas and gave a slow rock deeper into the angel, watching him arch into the touch.  “Gonna make you feel so good angel,” he whispered.  

 

Castiel leaned up and into Dean, kissing him slow and deep, sucking hard on his lower lip before pulling back, rocking slowly into both of them, trying to relax.  “I like this, having both of you, at once.”  

 

Sam laughed and looked up at Dean.  “Ready?”  

 

Dean gave a slow thrust into Cas, dragging his cock along Sam’s with a groan.  “Fuck, those stockings.”  

 

Castiel shifted so he could rub one leg along Dean’s.  “You like the sensation?”  

 

“That’s a bit of an understatement.  Think I want you to wear those all of the time,” Dean grumbled, rocking a little bit slower before stilling.  “Actually, idea, because it’s not easy for Sam or I to move right now.  You ride us, Cas.”  

 

“That’s an idea,” Sam panted, reaching around to cup Castiel in the panties.  “After all, we want to see you make a mess of yourself in these.”  

 

Castiel gasped and closed his eyes, slamming his hips back to take them both deeper.  “Oh, your hand, through these-”

 

“Feels good, doesn’t it, Cas?” Dean asked, planting his knees firmly on the bed.  “Well, I think you’ve got us right where you want us, so ride away.”  

 

Sam reached up and tangled his fingers into Castiel’s hair and yanked, exposing his neck, letting Dean lean in to bite at his skin.  “Yes, mark him up, make him feel owned.”  

 

“Yes,” Castiel whispered, rocking his hips down, desperate for more from both of the humans.  “ _Please_ , Dean, Sam.”  

 

“You do look so pretty when you beg,” Dean said, reaching up and running his thumb over Castiel’s lower lip before leaning in to kiss him again.  “Now, move for us, we want to come in you.”  

 

“Yes,” Castiel said, moving even more eagerly than before, rocking his hips down, his whole body shuddering as he moved.  “Need it.”  

 

Sam laughed and leaned up just enough to stare at Dean over Castiel’s shoulder.  “Dean, you should tell him how good he looks in his panties.  All hard, and wet…”  

 

“Oh yes,” Dean whispered, reaching down to wrap his hand around Castiel’s erection through the panties, slowly stroking him with the satin fabric.  Castiel gave a shout and started to move that much more frantically, riding them both harder.  “Going to completely making a mess of these panties of yours.  We’ll have to buy you several pairs.  Maybe have you wearing them all of the time.”  

 

“ _ Dean _ ,” Castiel moaned, his whole body shivering as he slammed himself back down onto the both of them.  “Please, I cannot-”

 

“That’s it Cas,” Sam panted, reaching out and adding his hand to Dean’s, stroking and rubbing at Cas’ erection through the panties.  “Want you to come for us, angel, make us come.  We want to see you make a mess of yourself.”  

 

Dean leaned in again and bit down at the base of Castiel’s neck, sucking in a dark purple mark.  “You’re ours angel, and everyone knows it.   _Now_ ,” he whispered, looking up at Sam.  

 

Sam shifted and pulled on Castiel’s hair again, yanking down just enough to make the angel gasp.  “Come for us, Cas.”  

 

Castiel cried out, his whole body shaking as he rocked down on Dean and Sam once more and came, clenching down on them as he throbbed in both of their hands, and the panties.  

 

Dean grunted and grabbed Castiel’s hips, slamming into him once more before he came as well, pulling in Cas for a desperate kiss.  Only a moment later, he could feel Sam’s cock swell against his own before he was coming.  

 

Sam fell back on the bed and laughed a little bit.  “ _Jesus_ , we need to do that again.”  

 

“I would agree with your assessment,” Castiel said, chuckling.  

 

Dean gingerly pulled out and went to go get them something to clean up with, coming back and wiping them both clean.  “That was one hell of a Christmas present, Cas.”  

 

“I did hope that you would like it,” Castiel said, curling into Sam, keeping one eye open to look at Dean as he finally joined them on the bed.

 

Sam hummed and wrapped an arm around Cas, smiling when Dean’s arm immediately overlapped his.  “Of course we did.  Thought that would be obvious.”  

 

Castiel chuckled.  “Yes, the two of you stripping the second you entered the room was very gratifying.”  

 

Dean grinned and settled in closer.  “Yeah, well, that’s what happens when you decide to take a foray into lingerie.”  

 

Sam opened one eye with a grunt and looked at Dean.  “Maybe now you’ll feel more comfortable showing us  _ your _ collection, Dean.”    

 

“Maybe tomorrow,” Dean mumbled, tightening his hold on Cas.  “Merry Christmas you two.”  

 

Castiel echoed the sentiment a moment later and smiled as he settled in next to them both.  He sent up an extra thankful prayer to his father in thanks, because it could have only been by design that he be given the love and care of these two remarkable humans.  

 

“Night guys,” Sam said, reaching out to turn off the light on their bedside.  “Merry Christmas.”  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
